Estelle and the Princess Castle
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle gets a new babysitting client for the weekend, and Lee goes along with her to meet two sisters: a chronic daydreaming seven-year-old named Claire, and her baby sister named Caitlin. While their mother has an important work interview, the two look after the girls, but soon get sucked into a world beyond their imaginations with princesses, castles, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal week in school, though Estelle was in the library, studying before she sighed, looking down to her necklace which reminded her of simpler times of childhood, especially whenever she and the family would visit Enchancia.

"Hey, Estelle," Lee said, walking over. "Studying for a test?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," Estelle smiled to her boyfriend. "Sorry... Heh... Guess I kinda forgot where I was for a sec."

"You miss your visits in Enchancia, don't you?" Lee guessed.

Estelle looked to him before she soon nodded. "I can't believe it's all over..." she sighed. "I miss Sofia, James, and Amber, especially Aunt Miranda and Uncle Roland."

"Well, maybe we'll meet them again someday." Lee smiled.

"I guess so..." Estelle smiled back a little softly as she held onto her necklace which was like Sofia's Amulet of Avalor.

The two nuzzled to each other before he soon sat down.

"Magic School test?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Estelle replied. "Kind of majorly important. I guess on the bright side, Ms. Zelda's family friend."

"Yeah, that's good." Lee smiled.

"It's a bit tricky though," Estelle replied. "I try my best like my parents and Aunt Cherry did when they went to Magic School."

"So, uh, how's your dad doing as the new Head of the Supernatural Court?" Lee wondered.

"He seems to be doing okay," Estelle smiled. "He's trying to change certain rules to make them more fair for young magical beings."

"That's great." Lee smiled back.

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled. "Uh, keep me company until class?"

"Sure," Lee said. "Uh, what're you doing this weekend?"

"Ah, I'd have to check my Facebook page, but probably babysitting." Estelle said before showing her official Facebook page on her phone for petstting and babysitting services, a lot like Kim Possible's old website.

And where they soon heard a ping go off, showing a new babysitting job for Estelle to do.

Estelle smiled sheepishly as her phone went off like that, but luckily, the librarian didn't hear it. "Hmm..." she then smiled. "Oh, this woman has a very important interview, and she's looking for a babysitter for her two daughters: Claire and Caitlin."

"Looks like you might need someone to help you babysit them then." Lee smiled innocently.

Estelle hid a small smirk. Lee smiled sheepishly to that.

"Lee, would you like to come along?" Estelle grinned.

"Yes, please." Lee smiled.

Estelle giggled. "All right, Lee, you can come over, I'll call the mother later and meet you after school."

"**WAHOO!**" Lee cheered.

"SHH!" The librarian hissed.

"Sorry!" Lee whispered loudly with a sheepish smile.

* * *

And just like Estelle said in the library, she called the mother.

"Hello, ma'am, how are you?" Estelle smiled. "I'm great, thank you! Um... Anyway, I'd like to accept the babysitting job. Oh, uh, is it okay if my boyfriend comes with me? He's a great helper, especially if I have to babysit young boys. He can? Oh, thank you! We'll be there! I look forward to meeting you too. Bye." she then hung up before beaming.

"I don't get why you like babysitting so much," Tammy scoffed to Estelle. "It seems so... Boring!"

"Oh, trust me; babysitting can be very adventurous." Estelle smiled.

Tammy just rolled her eyes, unimpressed to that response.

"Well, I'd like to maybe be a mother someday, and it's nice hanging out with babies." Estelle smiled.

"You _are_ a baby," Tammy snorted, pointing to her school supplies which were from her 'Aunt' Princess Twilight Sparkle. "You like ponies."

"They're interesting." Estelle said.

"Whatever, Baby," Tammy rolled her eyes, walking off. "I'm going to the Mall this weekend. Have fun changing diapers and playing Pony Princess or whatever."

"Ooh," Estelle glared with a low growl. "I'd love to turn her into a pineapple like Sabrina did to Gem that one time." She soon calmed herself down.

**'Meet me after school, remember?'** Estelle texted Lee before going to her final class of the day.

**'See you there ;)'** Lee replied.

Estelle smiled and soon went to her magic class with Akito, Vincent, and Star, and to no surprise, it went by smoothly. Zelda gave them their homework for the weekend before letting them go once the bell rang, and they soon left.

* * *

"I think I gotta hit the gym this weekend." Akito said before stretching himself.

"I'm gonna be at home, painting." Vincent said.

"I'm gonna babysit with Lee this weekend," Estelle smiled. "New clients."

"Oh, I know you'll make a great first impression." Akito smiled back.

"This is going to be great." Lee added.

"Lee!" Estelle beamed and hugged her boyfriend.

Lee smiled, hugging his girlfriend right back, nearly sweeping her off her feet, literally.

"Well, you two better be off then." Megan said.

"You guys behave while we're gone now," Estelle smirked before looking to Lee. "I'm gonna run home real quick and get some stuff to bring with us to babysitting. That's what Barbie did sometimes whenever she came over with Kelly."

"Barbie sounds like an amazing girl." Lee replied.

"Oh, she is." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back.

* * *

The Fudo siblings soon went home as Estelle collected some things to take to babysitting as she looked down to her special amulet. "I wonder what Sofia, Amber, and James would be doing now?" She wondered.

"Babysitting this weekend?" Mo asked as she came to check on her daughter.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"That'll be fun," Mo smiled. "You love babysitting."

"I do..." Estelle smiled back with a nod. "I think I wanna be a mom someday."

"And I think you will be ready to be one." Mo smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom," Estelle smiled. "It's always exciting to meet some new kids... Though, I admit, I get a little nervous since they don't know me, and the kids might be shy."

"I'll tell you this though," Mo comforted. "Anyone's a better babysitter than Vicky."

"True that." Estelle nodded.

"I hope you have fun, dear," Mo smiled. "Is Lee going with you?"

"Uh-huh," Estelle smiled back with a nod. "He wants to."

"Aw!" Mo smiled back.

Estelle soon went back to packing some of her stuff before sighing down to her amulet.

"...You're thinking about Enchancia again." Mo said in a knowing tone of voice.

"Is it really that obvious?" Estelle asked.

"Well, you were sighing while looking down at your amulet." Mo smiled.

"I guess I just miss being a Lady in the Enchancia castle, and having those misadventures with Sofia, James, and Amber." Estelle smiled back.

"Well, don't worry, Estelle," Mo soothed. "I'm sure you'll see them again sometime."

"Yeah, I guess." Estelle smiled softly.

"Have fun babysitting." Mo smiled back.

"Thanks!" Estelle smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Estelle was ready, she headed out. Everyone said goodbye to her and she went to meet up with Lee so that they could go to the house together as it seemed to be a nice day out for any kid, especially with some ice cream, and where there was soon shown an ice cream truck as some kids were getting ice cream. Lee soon met up with Estelle.

"Ah, there you are." Estelle smiled.

"Just had to remind Mom and Dad where I'd be," Lee smiled back. "So, which way is it to the house that we're going to be babysitting at?"

"Just follow me, it's not too far from here." Estelle smiled to Lee.

Lee smiled back to Estelle as they walked together, holding hands down through the neighborhood, though the house was pretty far, not that they, of course, minded each other's company. As they were arriving at the house they saw an ice cream truck with some kids buying ice cream.

"Mm... Ice cream." Estelle giggled.

One girl seemed to stand out among the crowd, she took out some money for her own ice cream, but she didn't seem to have enough money for any, but just as she was roller-skating, the ice cream man was heard ringing a bell. The girl soon looked over and skated to the ice cream man who gave her a free cone on the house so she could have some too.

"This must be the place," Estelle said, taking out her phone before looking to the house in front of them as the girl seemed to skate up to it. "Oh, what a lovely looking home."

"It sure is." Lee said.

* * *

They soon walked up to the house together with Estelle's 'Bag of Fun'.

"Take off those roller-skates." A woman's voice said as the girl came through the door.

"Yes, Mother." The girl smiled and did just that.

Estelle soon pressed the doorbell.

"Oh, that must the babysitter." The woman's voice said.

The girl soon put on some slippers and opened the door.

"Estelle?" The woman asked.

"That's me!" Estelle smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Lee."

"Hello, ma'am." Lee greeted.

"Hello, I'm glad you could make it," The woman of the house smiled as she carried her other daughter. "I'm sorry if I may not have enough money to pay you in the end."

"That's okay, ma'am," Estelle smiled back. "Meeting your little ones and playing with them is enough for me."

"Oh, you're sweet," The woman beamed from that. "That was Claire who got the door for you, and this is little Caitlin. My name is Miranda Hayden."

"Hi, Mrs. Hayden!" Estelle smiled. "And, hello, Claire."

"Um... Hi..." Claire said to them with a small wave.

"Aww... Aren't you cute?" Estelle cooed to the baby. "Hi, Caitlin!"

Caitlin seemed to coo and smile to Estelle. Mrs. Hayden soon handed Caitlin over to Estelle as she saw what time it was. Estelle smiled as she carefully carried Caitlin in her arms.

"Well, I'm late," Miranda said as she was now in a rush. "I left a list for you two in the kitchen, Estelle and Lee. Wish me luck, Emerald Eyes." She then smiled to her daughters on the way out.

"Good luck, Mom." Claire replied.

"Oh, and help take good care of your sister while I'm gone," Miranda said. "Pay attention. A baby's a big responsibility."

"They sure are." Estelle nodded.

Caitlin reached out for her mother, but Estelle kept holding onto her.

"And remember, dear, no daydreaming." Miranda told her oldest before kissing her forehead and Caitlin's before she soon left the house.

"Daydreaming?" Lee asked Claire.

"My mom says I have a big imagination." Claire said as she came to sit down.

"Nothing wrong with that," Estelle smiled before she let Caitlin on the floor so that she could crawl around. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven." Claire said.

"Seven," Estelle smiled. "I had a big imagination too at that age."

"What kid hasn't?" Lee asked.

"Don't tell me," Estelle smirked playfully to Lee. "You used to pretend you were a Top MVP?"

Lee smiled bashfully to that.

"I think that would be a yes, right?" Claire asked with a giggle.

"Um, well, heh... Yes, I suppose that's true," Lee chuckled bashfully. "So, anyway, what should we do now?"

Caitlin soon began to tear up.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Estelle cooed. "I know your mommy's gone, but she'll be back!"

"Yeah, Mom will be back," Claire added. "Um, do you wanna play with a baby doll?"

"No!" Caitlin pouted.

"Um, okay, okay, how about a book?" Lee smiled nervously.

"No!" Caitlin huffed.

"Um... A sailboat? Or my jump-rope?" Claire tried to calm down her baby sister. "A video?"

"No! No! NOOO!" Caitlin cried.

"Hmm... You seem like a little girl who likes puzzles, am I right?" Estelle smiled at Caitlin.

Caitlin seemed to coo and giggle at the mention of puzzles.

"A puzzle it is then." Estelle smiled to that.

"How'd you know Caitlin liked puzzles?" Claire smiled back at Estelle.

"I had a feeling since she said no to almost everything else," Estelle giggled as they went into the living room. "I'm a pro. That, and... Your mom might've mentioned it on Facebook."

"Social media is bringing us all closer together." Lee chuckled.

"Let's see..." Estelle said as she took out a puzzle for Caitlin. "Here we go, Caitlin; a puzzle to play with."

* * *

Caitlin looked happy to see the puzzle and began to play with it. Estelle smiled to that.

"Why don't you ever wanna play with _me_?" Claire pouted to her baby sister. "All you ever wanna do is play with your puzzles and be cute for Mom."

"I'm sure she'll play with you sometime." Lee said.

"Nothing exciting ever happens around here," Claire pouted. "I wish... I wish I were... A princess."

"A princess?" Estelle and Lee replied.

"Yeah!" Claire smiled. "I wish I rode around on a pretty white pony instead of my scratchy old bicycle. I wish we at dinner at big tables, with golden plates piled high with yummy cakes, and I wish there were ladies-in-waiting, and guards to take care of _you_!" she then added, pointing towards her baby sister.

"You sure do have a big imagination." Lee told Claire.

Claire smiled bashfully from that. Caitlin soon began to crawl off on her own with her baby bottle.

"Oh, um, yeah, my, uh, cousin Sofia and I used to pretend we were princesses all the time." Estelle smiled to Claire.

"That must have been fun." Claire smiled back.

"It was..." Estelle sighed happily as she held onto her amulet.

Lee soon looked over and began to handle Caitlin as she crawled around.

"That's a beautiful amulet, Estelle." Claire smiled.

"Oh, thank you very much," Estelle smiled back. "It's very special to me."

"Did your cousin give it to you?" Claire asked.

"You could say that," Estelle smiled. "Um... During my first visit with my brothers, we had a lot of fun, and this was a gift she gave me."

"That was nice of her." Claire smiled back.

"She would probably love this." Estelle sighed softly about Sofia.

Lee soon carried Caitlin to give her her bottle.

"Wow, you're good." Estelle smiled to that.

"Well, I _am _a big brother." Lee reminded her with a chuckle.

"That's true." Estelle smiled.

"Hey, what's that?" Claire asked.

Estelle and Lee soon looked over with Claire as they saw a door against the staircase.

"Looks like a secret door." Estelle commented.

"But to where?" Lee asked.

"Hmm... I dunno... Claire, help me find a flashlight, we should check this out." Estelle suggested.

"Okay," Claire nodded. "Hmm... I wonder if Mom knows about this?"

"If she did, she might have had a good reason for hiding it." Lee said.

* * *

Estelle soon took out a flashlight, coming to the door with Claire before crawling inside. Lee and Caitlin soon joined them. Claire nearly tripped and Caitlin took the flashlight from her sister.

"Here, sweetie, let me see that." Estelle said as she took hold of the flashlight.

"You okay, Claire?" Lee asked.

"I... I think so..." Claire sighed as she wasn't hurt, but soon sat up.

"Weird... Usually attics have stuff like this..." Estelle commented as she explored the secret room.

"Yeah. This is weird." Lee agreed.

"Oh... A golden chest..." Estelle said before blowing the dust off. "This looks important."

"Wow!" Claire smiled.

"Pwetty!" Caitlin added.

"I wonder what's inside?" Estelle remarked.

"Let's see of what's inside then." Lee suggested.

Estelle soon opened up the golden chest to see what was inside of it. There appeared to be a few books, a scroll, a pair of gloves, a necklace, a doily, and a snow globe with a princess inside of it. Claire smiled, taking the doily for herself and gave her sister the gloves.

"Whoa." Lee said.

"Hey, look at this book." Estelle said, taking it out and opening it up to see some flowers inside of it.

"Pretty..." Claire and Caitlin smiled.

"Here's a princess," Estelle smiled back to them. "Sara Hayden... 14-years-old."

"Oh, wait, Caitlin, that's our last name!" Claire realized. "We must be related to her!"

"You just might." Estelle smiled at the girls.

"She's lovely." Claire smiled.

Caitlin giggled as she played with the gloves.

Lee soon found the scroll and opened it up before reading it aloud. "'The honor of your presence is requested at a Royal Ball in honor of Her Majesty: The Queen'."

"A ball!" Claire beamed from that. "Just imagine..."

"It would be great to be at a ball again." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, look at this book." Lee said, taking out another book.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Claire beamed from it. "Look, Caitlin!"

A locket soon fell out from the book.

"That was random." Estelle said.

"That must be Sara's locket!" Claire smiled.

The locket then seemed to float like magic all around them until Claire caught it in her hands. Claire smiled and soon tried to open the locket, but couldn't seem to.

"Need help?" Lee asked.

"Oh, well, I can just wear it." Claire smiled before putting the locket on around her neck.

Estelle gave a small smile back. "You're starting to look like a princess now."

You really are," Lee nodded. "Now you just need the gloves and a tiara and you're good."

"Oh, I'd love to be a princess..." Claire beamed.

Estelle's amulet seemed to glow, but she put her hand to it. Claire soon looked like she was getting a bit tired.

"Sounds like someone needs a nap." Estelle said.

"But I'm not sleepy." Claire pouted sleepily.

"Yes, you are." Estelle said, taking Claire out of the room with Caitlin.

"No, I'm not..." Claire mumbled.

Estelle and Lee soon started to carry both girls out.

* * *

"What a lovely bedroom," Estelle smiled quietly. "I would've loved something like this when I was a little kid after Akito and I stopped sharing a bedroom."

Lee smiled down to Estelle as they came to put the girls down to get some sleep before they looked a little sleepy as well.

"I think I could use a nap myself." Estelle yawned.

"We did ave a big week in school this week..." Lee smiled, almost tiredly. "We had two quizzes yesterday, and one of them was a pop quiz."

"Maybe we could lie down for a minute..." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah, we deserve it." Lee nodded.

"Okay, let's see... Oh, good, there's a guest room." Estelle said, checking Facebook on her phone.

The teenagers soon came into the guest room, taking off their shoes and getting comfortable as they went to take a little nap before they would go back to babysitting. Unknown to them, this would become an adventure. Estelle's amulet continued to glow as she and Lee drifted off to sleep after Claire and Caitlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Two voices were soon heard.

"It sounds like it came from over here..." A girl's voice said which sounded almost familiar. "Oh, my... It looks like that little girl has fallen."

"She doesn't look hurt though." A boy's voice added.

'Who's that talking?' Lee though to himself.

Estelle and Lee's eyes fluttered until they opened their eyes and looked over. Two teenage figures were shown, a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes with a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"What the-? Where did you guys come from?" Estelle asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, and who are you guys?" Lee asked.

Estelle rubbed her eyes before gasping. "Sofia! Pinocchio!"

"Estelle?" The two strangers replied as those seemed to be their names.

"Yeah, it's me! How did you two get here?" Estelle smiled as she hugged them.

"We could ask you the same question," Sofia giggled as she helped Estelle up to her feet. "I was in the library with Pinocchio, and my amulet sent us here actually."

"I might be here because my amulet was starting to glow." Estelle smiled.

"Perhaps." Sofia smiled back.

"Lee! Wake up! Wake up!" Estelle told her boyfriend.

"Huh...?" Lee mumbled before sitting up, rubbing his eyes to see Sofia and Pinocchio with Estelle. "I must've been dreaming."

"How can it be a dream when I'm here?" Estelle replied.

"You're in _all_ of my dreams." Lee blushed.

"Then pinch yourself." Estelle said.

Lee soon pinched his arm before yelping slightly.

"Hello, Lee." Sofia smiled to the boy.

"So this isn't a dream." Lee said as he stood up.

"Nope," Sofia smiled. "By the way, who are your friends?"

"Friends?" Estelle and Lee asked before they soon saw Claire and Caitlin.

"Oh, these are Claire and Caitlin Hayden," Estelle then explained. "Lee and I are watching them while their mother is at a meeting."

"So I see," Sofia smiled. "Oh, the baby looks so cute!"

"That's Caitlin." Estelle smiled back.

"So, then, that must mean the 7-year-old girl must be Claire." Pinocchio said.

"Yeah, that's her," Estelle replied. "Man... Seven, can you imagine, Sofia? It seems like only yesterday we were that age."

"I know, right?" Sofia smiled.

Claire soon opened her eyes and looked around. "W-W-Where are we?" she then asked. "Oh, no! Caitlin!"

"Don't worry, Claire, we got her." Estelle smiled to the girl.

"Yeah, but first, where are we?" Lee asked.

"Is this Enchancia?" Estelle asked Sofia.

"I'm not sure where this is." Sofia shook her head.

"Well, wherever we are, it seems peaceful." Lee said.

"I'm so glad to see you here!" Claire smiled to her sister and babysitters. "The only question is... Where is here?"

A spear soon shot out and hit the ground.

"Look out!" Pinocchio gasped.

"I take back what I said about this place being peaceful!" Lee told them.

There were soon a couple of guards on horseback.

"Here is the Kingdom of Queen Carlotta, and you are trespassers!" The first guard glared.

"Take 'em to the dungeon!" The second guard added.

"What?!" Pinocchio yelped.

"Well, I'm not a trespasser, and I don't go anywhere with strangers!" Claire glared at the guards.

"If you are not a trespasser, how do you explain this?!" The guard glared back, reaching out for her new locket.

"It's my necklace, thank you very much." Claire glared back.

"Yes, and with Queen Emma's insignia on it." The guard glared back.

"I thought you said Queen Carlotta?" Lee smirked at the guard.

"Ah, don't play innocent with us!" The fat guard replied. "Can I take 'em to the dungeon? Huh? Can I? Huh? Please?"

Caitlin began to cry while Claire tried to protect herself.

"Now, take 'em away!" The other guard demanded.

"Over my dead body." Lee glared as he stood up to the guards.

"You've come to the right place." The guard glared back to Lee.

"Let them go!" A young voice called out.

"Who's that?" Pinocchio asked.

Claire soon climbed up one guard and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Caitlin then joined in by biting the guard who held onto her by his hand, and where this caused the guard to hold his own hand out of pain.

"Hop aboard! Quick!" A boy around Claire's age told the others.

Everyone looked to each other before joining as they were given horse rides of their own.

"Let's go!" The boy told them.

"Yes, let's." Lee nodded in agreement.

"Wait! Where?" Claire asked.

"You're in danger," The boy told Claire. "We gotta hide."

"Oh, thank you for your help." Estelle smiled to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Sofia added.

Claire yelped as the horses soon rode away through the enchanted looking forest.

* * *

"Run this way!" The boy told them. "Are you alright?" he then asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks." Pinocchio smiled.

"Especially thanks to you." Lee then added.

"Thanks for saving us!" Claire smiled.

"No problem!" The boy smiled back.

Caitlin giggled as she seemed to be having fun.

"And sounds like Caitlin is having fun." Estelle smiled.

They all shared a laugh and soon came down a cliff.

"Whoa!" Sofia's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," The boy chuckled as they slid down the cliff towards the river. "Whoooa!"

"Incoming river!" Pinocchio called out.

* * *

They soon made it down onto the river and the horses walked through it with no problem.

"That was pretty close." Pinocchio said, relieved.

"Yeah." Lee nodded.

"Where are we?" Claire asked.

"Home," The boy smiled as he began to help Caitlin off of the horse she was on with Claire. "At least for a little while."

"Cool." Lee smiled back.

"My name is Anthony." The boy said to them.

"Well, I'm Claire, and this is my sister, Caitlin." Claire smiled as she carried her baby sister.

"I'm Lee, and this is Estelle." Lee introduced.

"And I'm Sofia, and this is Pinocchio." Sofia added.

"Charmed." Pinocchio smiled.

Anthony smiled back to all of them. "Come with me." he then said to them.

"You got it." Lee said.

Anthony soon led the others away with him since this was his home.

"What the heck's going on around here?" Claire wondered, looking around to see a giant tree-house.

"Thought you'd never ask," Anthony smiled as he led them inside. "Once upon a time-"

"Oh, puh-lease!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Claire, sometimes a story starts with 'once upon a time'." Estelle told the seven-year-old girl.

Anthony soon pulled on a rope which dumped some lemons down, juicing them through pieces of wood, and pulled another rope which dumped a water bucket.

"Oh, I get it!" Estelle smiled. "He's making lemonade!"

"Cool." Lee added.

Anthony soon brought out glasses of lemonade for his guests.

Claire took a sip from her glass and enjoyed it. "Mm!"

"So, back to what you were about to tell us?" Sofia asked Anthony.

"Okay," Anthony said as he soon sat down. "A few weeks ago, there were a couple of sisters."

Caitlin soon got on the ground and crawled around.

"Like us?" Claire asked as Caitlin played with a pillow.

"Uh, no," Anthony shook his head. "They were twins."

"Twin princesses? I think I know who you might be talking about." Sofia said as she brought out a book with magic.

"How did you do that?" Anthony asked her.

"Magic, of course." Sofia smiled.

"Sofia here learned how to use magic by Cedric the Great." Estelle added.

"Oh, yes," Sofia smiled. "He's a great teacher."

"I'm sure of it." Estelle smiled back from that.

Sofia soon opened up the book to show them all as Claire looked amazed by the princesses in the book. "Oh, look, there's a royal ball!" she then smiled.

"So, what's the book say about them?" Lee asked, referring to the twin princesses.

"Mind if I take over?" Sofia asked Anthony.

"Go ahead." Anthony smiled.

"I'd love to," Sofia smiled back before cleared her throat, doing just that. "There was the good princess: Emma. And the wicked princess: Carlotta."

The book showed the two mentioned princesses at a ball.

"So, that's who the guards were talking about." Lee commented.

"Right!" Anthony replied. "Well... The good King James died, Princess Emma, being the oldest by one minute, not to mention the kindest, was supposed to be the Queen."

"Oh, my." Sofia frowned about the princesses losing their father over death.

"Which Carlotta thought was a bumbling mistake made by the royal doctor." Anthony then continued.

"So, let me guess; she was going to plan a way for herself to be the queen, right?" Lee asked Anthony.

"Oh, yes," Anthony replied. "On the morning of Princess Emma's coronation, the good princess was seized as Princess Carlotta's evil chambermaid, and personal bodyguard, and sent to the tower to live in solitude forever!"

"Almost reminds me of Princess Fiona." Estelle commented.

"So then when Princess Emma never arrived to be crowned Queen, that meant her sister would become Queen." Sofia said.

"In a way," Anthony replied. "You see, Carlotta threatened the royal doctor, and forced him to say that he had been mistaken, and Carlotta was born first and thus entitled to the throne."

"Then Carlotta took her place at the coronation." Estelle said in a knowing voice.

"Exactly," Anthony replied. "The doctor announced that Emma had taken out with a rare contagious disease, and Carlotta put her Spell of Darkness over our palace."

"That's horrible." Estelle said.

Sofia frowned as the pictures seemed to change in the books once Carlotta became a queen and she cast a spell on the kingdom.

"There were only two people in the kingdom who knew how to break the spell." Anthony told them.

"And those two people would be where?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well... I know, but... I'm not sure if I can tell you..." Anthony frowned softly.

"Why not?" Pinocchio asked.

"Carlotta's guards are all over the place," Anthony frowned. "We're in enough trouble already."

"You seem to know a lot about the twin princesses, Anthony." Estelle commented.

"Queen Emma's my mother." Anthony revealed.

"But then that would make you a prince." Lee said.

"In a way, yes." Anthony said.

"Well, let's go get her!" Claire suggested. "Caitlin, I gotta get home before dinner."

"I wouldn't count on that..." Anthony reminded, a bit warily.

"Why's that?" Pinocchio asked.

"You've already met two of Queen Carlotta's guards," Anthony frowned. "They're all over the palace."

"Well, how come they didn't get you back there?" Claire asked him.

"They're not used to seeing me in these clothes." Anthony explained.

"Ohh," Sofia smiled. "So they thought you were just a peasant boy who looked like the prince."

"Right." Anthony nodded to her.

"Well, you know we have to do something!" Claire told the boy.

"We're in enough trouble already," Anthony shook his head. "If they find me, worse, if they find me with you; we're gonna be up to our necks in trouble!"

"Well, we're going to save Queen Emma." Sofia said, referring to herself, Pinocchio, Estelle, and Lee.

"I'm going with you guys. Come on, Caitlin!" Claire replied.

They soon looked around, realizing that Caitlin was gone.

"Oh, no, I lost the baby!" Estelle panicked. "I'm a terrible babysitter!"

"Calm down; I'm sure we'll find her." Lee told his girlfriend.

"Where'd she go?" Anthony wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know I'm going after her!" Claire replied.

"Not alone you're not." Estelle told her.

Anthony bowed before pulling a rope. "Right behind ya."

The rope moved a stone which elevated Claire so that Anthony could help her onto the horse.

"Nice." Sofia smiled.

Claire and Anthony smiled to each other as they went to go off and save Caitlin.

"Will you help?" Estelle asked Sofia and Pinocchio.

"Of course we will." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, besides, there must be a reason why we're here as well." Pinocchio said.

"I knew I could count on you two." Estelle smiled to them.

* * *

They soon went off on their horses to go and save Caitlin, following after a set of tracks.

"Let's hope the guards didn't get her." Lee said.

"Oh, I hope they didn't." Estelle frowned.

"I just hope she didn't end up in Pleasure Island." Pinocchio said from memory.

"I'm sure she didn't." Sofia assured him.

"Ya never know." Pinocchio replied.

"I doubt it." Sofia smiled bashfully.

They soon stopped as they couldn't seem to find any more tracks.

"The tracks, they just stop." Claire said.

"I don't like the looks of this." Sofia frowned.

"Me neither." Lee said.

"Which way did Caitlin go?" Claire frowned.

"I don't know, her tracks disappear," Anthony shrugged as he scratched his head. "The only thing I can figure is these horse tracks begin where hers end."

"Wait, horse tracks?!" Estelle panicked. "Didn't the guards have horses?!"

"That's right! They did!" Lee remembered.

"The guards must have kidnapped Caitlin!" Estelle panicked before getting into a panic attack.

"Whoa! Estelle, calm down." Lee frowned.

"How can I calm down?!" Estelle replied.

Sofia soon made a bucket of water appear with magic and splashed Estelle with it which calmed her down instantly. Estelle soon coughed and shook her head.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Claire asked Sofia.

"Like I told you, my amulet is magic," Sofia smiled. "Mr. Cedric helped me."

"Thanks for doing that, Sofia; I guess I really needed good splash of water to help me calm down." Estelle said.

"Yeah, you were getting a little too hysterical." Sofia replied.

"I just don't wanna imagine anything horrible happening to that little dear." Estelle frowned as her maternal instincts began to show.

"Anthony, does Queen Carlotta have any children of her own?" Sofia asked the young prince.

"None that I know if, but I'm sure she'd like to take one in." Anthony said nervously.

"Then I know where she might be." Sofia said.

"I was afraid you might think that." Anthony gulped.

"But I doubt she knows how to handle toddlers." Lee said.

"No kidding..." Anthony mumbled.

"Come on, we can't waste too much time," Estelle said. "We gotta save Caitlin!"

"Yeah!" Claire added.

"It looks like that's the end of our journey." Anthony frowned.

"You're wrong!" Claire told him. "It's only the beginning!"

"She's right." Sofia said.


	4. Chapter 4

They soon began to ride up to the dark and gloomy looking palace, but they hid away from the guards for right now.

"How do we get in?" Claire wondered.

Anthony smiled sheepishly. "Carefully?"

"That's not very encouraging." Lee said.

"Well, it's better than making a lot of noise and ruckus?" Anthony shrugged sheepishly.

"There has to be a way inside." Pinocchio said.

"You know this palace, what's the best way to get in?" Claire asked Anthony.

"The drawbridge, but fat chance they'll let us in." Anthony replied.

"Unless we were in disguise as minstrels." Pinocchio said.

"I might have a few clothes in my saddlebag." Anthony said before checking to see that he had some spare clothes.

"Can you sing?" Claire asked Anthony.

"Now?" Anthony asked sheepishly.

"No, not now." Sofia told him.

"When we go into the castle disguised as a couple of minstrels!" Claire added as she went behind the bush to change her clothes.

Anthony covered his eyes as Claire soon came out before putting his hands down as she was now dressed differently.

"Well, can you?" Claire then asked about singing again.

"...I guess so." Anthony said sheepishly.

* * *

They soon went in the castle once the others got in their disguises.

"Why are you here?" One of the servants asked the group.

"For Her Majesty's pleasure, we loyal minstrels have preformed a royal command performance." Claire said, bowing with Anthony and the others.

"I shall announce you." The man said before walking off.

"Alright, Anthony, which room would Caitlin be in?" Estelle asked once the servant was gone.

"How am I supposed to know?" Anthony replied.

"Well, this is _your_ house." Claire reminded him.

The servant soon came back to them. "Follow me." he then said.

"Yes, sir." Estelle curtsied.

The group soon walked down a rather long hallway, looking around. The grandfather clock seemed to have an actual face with eyes and a mouth. Estelle looked surprised to that, but didn't say anything. Sofia had the same reaction and she had a feeling this had something to do with the spell Carlotta casted. Claire looked over to some wilted flowers which then sprung up once she passed by them.

"Did you see that?" Pinocchio whispered to Sofia.

"I-I did..." Sofia nodded. "What's going on?"

"I think it might be the curse of Queen Carlotta." Pinocchio replied.

"Yeah, but then what about when the flowers came back to life after Claire walked past them?" Sofia whispered to him.

"Hmm..." Pinocchio then paused in thought. "Maybe she has some sort of special aura deep within herself. Kind of like you do sometimes like when your amulet let you summon the Princesses of Heart during your crazy adventures back in Enchancia like Cinderella or Aurora."

"Yeah." Sofia smiled.

"Y-You're gonna sing for the Queen?" Anthony asked as they walked around.

"No, _you_ are going to sing for the Queen's _baby_." The servant corrected.

"So I was right." Estelle whispered to the others.

"Well, I'll be," Lee replied. "This can't be good for Caitlin."

* * *

The servant soon brought the group into the room where Queen Carlotta was as she carried Caitlin in her arms who was having a crying fit.

_'Sounds like Caitlin's really upset.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Oh, filthy urchins!" Queen Carlotta grimaced. "Well, you're here to sing, aren't you? Stand over there! You smell like you've been living in a pig-pen!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Claire curtsied to the queen.

Caitlin seemed to coo and smile once she saw Claire and Estelle. Estelle simply smiled back. Queen Carlotta looked suspicious that Caitlin liked them before she soon dropped herself to the floor to her big sister and babysitter.

"Are you ready for bed, little one?" Estelle cooed.

Caitlin giggled and reached out for her. Estelle soon picked up Caitlin began to carry her to her bed. Queen Carlotta looked to that.

"Um, may I?" Estelle smiled.

Queen Carlotta soon grinned in allowing that.

Estelle soon arrived at Caitlin's royal bed. "Let's get you in bed... All safe and sound..." She smiled.

"We'll sing to you until you fall asleep." Lee added.

"No!" Caitlin glared. "No bed!"

"Yes, bed." Lee smiled at the toddler.

Caitlin soon looked sleepy.

"Get some sleep~" Estelle cooed to Caitlin.

"Maybe a song will help her fall asleep." Sofia smiled.

Caitlin soon settled into the bed.

"Good night, my sweet." Queen Carlotta cooed to the toddler girl before she soon left to let the 'minstrels' get some work done.

'Here goes nothing.' Sofia thought to herself.

"I'll handle this." Estelle told Claire.

"Uh... Okay." Claire smiled.

Estelle cleared her throat and began to sing a song from her heart. "Look to the stars, my darling baby girl, Life is strange and vast, Filled with wonders and joys, Face each new sun with eyes clear and true, Unafraid of the unknown, Because I'll face it all with you~"

Caitlin soon seemed to fall asleep by that lullaby. Estelle wiped her eyes happily after the song as that song always made her emotional.

"You would make a wonderful mother." Lee whispered to his girlfriend.

"Where did you learn that song?" Sofia whispered to Estelle.

"My grandma taught it to me," Estelle whispered back. "One of her friends taught it to her."

"What do we do now?" Pinocchio whispered.

"We sing, until at least we can figure a way out of here." Anthony whispered back.

"Alright." Estelle whispered back.

Anthony soon tried to open a window, but it was locked.

"There's no way out." Claire frowned.

"Uh, the doors?" Pinocchio suggested.

Lee soon checked outside the doors. Two guards were shown by the doors, fast asleep.

"Sounds to me like the way out is right through the front door." Lee smiled.

"I must've sung them to sleep." Estelle smiled back.

"I guess so." Claire smiled back.

"Well, come on then, let's not waste any time." Pinocchio told the others.

"Okay, sweetie, be very, very quiet." Estelle told Caitlin as she carried her out of her royal nursery bed.

Caitlin soon nodded, agreeing to be very, very quiet.

"Good girl," Estelle gave a small smile before looking to Anthony. "Do you know where we have to go find your mother?"

"Follow me." Anthony replied as he led the way.

* * *

They soon snuck out of the room, and where it seemed like one of the guards was about to wake up. The candles also seemed to watch them, almost like Lumiere in Prince Adam's castle during the enchantment. Claire saw that was going on and soon sang a lullaby she heard from her mother, showing she had a beautiful singing voice for her age like Sofia or Estelle. Once the guard was sounding like he was back to sleep, they snuck past the guards. Estelle smiled as that sounded like a very lovely song. Anthony then led the way as they tiptoed away from the sleeping guards.

_'I hope those guards will be asleep long enough for us to rescue Anthony's mother.'_ Pinocchio thought to himself.

They heard someone coming and quickly hid away.

"Hang on, I have an idea," Sofia told them as she gathered them together. "I wish to be invisible with my friends."

Suddenly, they were all invisible as the guards walked by, not seeing them.

"Alright, now we just have to get to the tower." Claire said.

"The only way to the tower is up the main staircase in the throne room!" Anthony replied.

They soon ran off after Anthony.

"Hey! Slow down!" Claire cried out.

* * *

**_As they arrived at the throne room..._**

Two women were talking who, were of course, the twin princesses, trying to make a deal, and where the good princess was disagreeing with revealing where the royal sapphire was. The others stood where they were just to be safe, even though they were invisible, but kept quiet.

"It's very simple," Queen Carlotta smirked to her sister. "All you have to tell me is where the royal dream sapphire is, and you are free to go. I have a child to pass on my evil powers to! **I NEED IT NOW!**"

"Me, me, me, me..." Estelle whispered to herself.

"She sounds like Tammi." Lee whispered back with a chuckle.

"She really does." Estelle whispered back with a quiet giggle.

"I'll never tell you!" Queen Emma frowned to her evil sister. "All you want to do is rule the universe with your wicked reign of darkness and cruelty!"

"Tut, tut, tut," Queen Carlotta shook her head with a smirk. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say... **ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M OFFERING YOU YOUR FREEDOM!**"

"Does she seriously think her own sister would want to reveal where a powerful gem is just for her own freedom?" Pinocchio whispered.

"I don't think I would if Amber did that to me... Even when we were first step-sisters and she didn't like me very much." Sofia whispered back.

Estelle nodded in agreement.

"Nonetheless, I will never tell you!" Princess Emma told her sister.

The others smiled in admiration from that.

"We can't stay here, let's go." Claire told Anthony.

"That's the only way I've ever seen." Anthony replied.

"There must be another way, let's find it!" Claire told him before getting an idea. "They gotta take food to the tower."

"Yeah, so?" Anthony replied before following her.

"Well, they wouldn't come through the throne room." Estelle said as she and the others followed.

"How long are we going to be invisible?" Lee asked.

"Oh, should we be visible again?" Sofia asked.

"Well, it would be confusing for Queen Emma when we rescue her; she'll think something strange is happening." Estelle said.

"All right, everyone come with me." Sofia replied.

Everyone then came towards her.

"I wish to be me again with my friends." Sofia then said, making them all visible.

* * *

They soon headed to the kitchen.

"Hmm... I _am_ a little hungry." Pinocchio smiled bashfully.

"Not now, Pinocchio." Sofia sighed to him.

"How would your servants get food to the tower from here?" Lee asked Anthony.

"Usually through this thing." Anthony pointed out.

"Oh, the dumbwaiter." Lee smiled.

"Lee! That's not very nice!" Sofia pouted.

"No, that's what it's called." Lee told her.

"It is?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, don't ask me why." Estelle replied.

"Oh... Okay..." Sofia then said once she understood.

* * *

They soon got into the dumbwaiter before Estelle remembered something once all of them were in it.

"This'll work for-" Estelle smiled before her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

They soon heard something snap. They all yelled out as they soon began to fall with the dumbwaiter due to their combined weight.

"Water!" Estelle yelped as she looked down below. She soon used her magic to make the dumbwaiter float so they wouldn't crash.

"Oh, that was close." Anthony said in relief before they set the dumbwaiter onto a ledge and stood on it, out of the water.

"Any more surprises?" Estelle panted.

Suddenly, they were met by a pair of alligators.

"Alligators?! Seriously?!" Estelle complained.

"Who keeps alligators down here?!" Lee added.

"They must be hungry." Pinocchio said nervously.

Caitlin was eating some peanut butter she found until Claire took some of it to feed the alligators with, and where the alligators' mouths soon began to get stuck from the stickiness of the peanut butter.

"Let's go!" Claire said once the alligators were busy.

Anthony soon led them up a staircase to keep going. Although, Estelle had to be careful while carrying Caitlin.

"Come on, hurry!" Anthony called out.

"You carry the baby then!" Estelle called back.

"We're almost to the door!" Lee called back.

They soon came up to one door.

"Mother?!" Anthony called out before pounding on the door. "Mother!"

The door didn't seem to open no matter what he did.

"It's locked." Pinocchio frowned.

"Maybe this'll help?" Claire offered as she took out a hair clip. Luckily for all of them, she was right as that worked better than a key.

"Nice work, Claire." Estelle smiled to that.

"Mother?" Anthony frowned as he opened the tower door, but it seemed to be empty except for them who had come to the rescue.

"We have gotten here before them." Pinocchio said.

"Of course..." Sofia sighed with a frown. "Oh, Anthony, I'm so sorry."

They soon heard the guards and Queen Emma coming.

"Oh, no!" Pinocchio gasped from that.

"You know, you could do yourself a favor and tell our Queen where the dream sapphire is!" The guard glared as he held onto Queen Emma firmly.

"Sofia, quick, ask your amulet to turn us invisible again." Lee said.

"I wish to be invisible with my friends." Sofia soon told her amulet.

They soon vanished just like that like before. The guards smirked as they forced Queen Emma back into the tower, and unknown to them, Sofia and the others were there. The guards soon threw in Queen Emma.

* * *

"A few more weeks in here should weaken her soul." One guard smirked to the other before leaving with him.

_'Whew! They're gone.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The guards slammed the door behind them as they left Queen Emma to suffer on her own.

"I hope my son's out there, safe under the light sky." Queen Emma whispered to herself as she looked out the window into the kingdom.

A yellow bird with a bow on her head soon flew in. Queen Emma smiled as she let the bird perch on her fingertip.

"I am safe, Mother." Anthony's voice said.

"Sounded to me his voice was so real... So close..." Queen Emma said to her bird friend.

The bird looked outside the window before looking behind Queen Emma.

"It is real, Mother." Anthony's voice smiled.

"I wish my friends and I were visible again." Sofia's voice said.

There was a bright light which soon brought out the group to see Queen Emma, now that they were visible to her. Queen Emma and Anthony soon shared smiles before they reunited into a heartwarming hug with each other. Estelle smiled at this mother/son moment.

"Anthony! I thought I'd never see you again." Queen Emma smiled to her son.

"My friends and I have come to rescue you!" Anthony proclaimed bravely to his mother.

"It's true." Pinocchio told Queen Emma.

Caitlin soon reached out. Estelle smiled and let Caitlin on the floor to crawl up to Queen Emma.

"What beautiful children." Queen Emma smiled as she picked up Caitlin.

"I'm Lee Clark, this is my girlfriend Estelle Fudo, and our friends, Pinocchio and Princess Sofia and that's Claire and Caitlin Hayden." Lee introduced.

Caitlin cooed to the good queen.

"You children shouldn't have come," Queen Emma told them. "It's not safe!" she then saw Claire's new necklace before gasping. "Sara's locket!"

"Huh?" Claire blinked.

"Where did you get this, child?" Queen Emma asked, seeing the locket.

"It was in an old trunk in my mother's house," Claire explained. "Why?"

"I can show you," Queen Emma replied. "May I?"

Claire soon took the locket off, giving it to her as she trusted the woman.

Queen Emma soon opened the locket to show a picture of a girl who looked a lot like Claire. "That's my baby sister, Sara."

"She disappeared shortly after my mother was taken prisoner," Anthony frowned. "I was told Sara was taken to a new, safe land across the ocean."

"Whoa." Pinocchio said.

"She had the sapphire with her." Queen Emma then said.

"Well, you can trust us to keep that secret against Queen Carlotta." Sofia smiled.

"Here, I have the sapphire." Claire said as she brought out the gemstone from her pocket.

"That will keep Sister Carlotta from having to rule all of mankind!" Queen Emma said. "I don't know how you got it or where your home is, but it is the key to the curse on our kingdom."

"Unless..." Sofia started.

They suddenly heard whining and screaming from Queen Carlotta since Caitlin was gone.

"She's after my little sister!" Claire gasped.

"Then we've got to get you children out of here." Queen Emma urged.

"Not without you." Sofia told her.

"Right," Anthony agreed. "It's time to break the spell over the kingdom!"

"But how do we get out of here?" Pinocchio asked.

"We have to break the door down or something!" Anthony suggested.

Lee smirked and soon charged for the door like a football player.

"Or we could go out the window." Estelle said.

Lee then skid on his feet with a small pout.

"I just think that would be safer, Lee-kins." Estelle smiled apologetically to her boyfriend.

"Oh, fine." Lee pouted.

Estelle gave him a kiss on the cheek to make up for things before he smiled to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The guards were heard coming close by as they soon made it for the window, and they started to make a way down from the window to the horses. Once they had a rope out, they climbed down safely together as the guards looked for them.

"Thank you, Lightning," Claire smiled to the horses before hugging them. "Thank you, Thunder!"

"Yeah, thanks." Pinocchio added as he also smiled to the horses.

Queen Emma looked nervous, but soon grew determined and came to go and go with them.

"Heigh-Ho, Silver!" Lee called out with a laugh.

The horses soon rode off with them.

"Wahoo!" Sofia cheered.

Queen Carlotta threw a fit as they began to escape.

"I'm sure someone's cranky by now." Estelle chuckled to herself.

"Carlotta's always been that way." Queen Emma giggled a bit after hearing that.

"I can imagine." Estelle replied.

"Where are we headed?" Lee asked.

"We must get to the palace and take care of this." Queen Emma said, showing the sapphire as it glowed in her hand.

"Right, that way Queen Carlotta's spell will be over." Estelle nodded.

"I really do hope so," Queen Emma said. "Thank you all so much."

"You're welcome." Estelle, Lee, Pinocchio, and Sofia smiled.

* * *

They soon arrived at their destination. Anthony soon ran ahead them to lead the way.

"Carlotta will be after me," Queen Emma said as she took out the sapphire. "You take the sapphire and make sure she never gets it."

"She won't!" Claire replied as she took the gemstone. "I promise!"

"Let's hurry to the throne room." Pinocchio said.

They hurried inside, but also tiptoed a bit on the way inside. They made it down a corridor, but suddenly stopped once they saw more guards.

"Oh, no!" Claire gasped.

"Oh, come on!" Lee complained.

Sofia looked quite nervous and scared.

"Seal the doors! Lock the windows!" Queen Carlotta cried out. "I don't want anyone getting into the palace!"

"I am seriously hating this lady." Lee groaned, referring to Queen Carlotta.

"Hate is a bad word." Claire frowned to Lee.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Claire," Lee said since that word seemed to bother her. "I... I don't like Queen Carlotta. Is that better?"

"Okay..." Claire replied. "My mom doesn't like the word 'hate'."

"Makes sense." Lee said.

"We're going to have to spread out," Claire told Anthony. "Which do you want?"

"I'll take the sapphire," Anthony said, taking the gemstone from her. "You take the baby."

"Sounds fair." Pinocchio said.

"Let's go." Claire gulped as she carried Caitlin.

The boys and girls split up, though Queen Emma went with her son. Claire opened a pair of doors and ran inside them, but ran into Queen Carlotta, knocking her down.

"Uh-oh..." Estelle said.

"You miserable-" Queen Carlotta sneered. "Guards! Seize those boys! Get that rock!"

"NO!" Sofia and Estelle cried out.

The guards soon surrounded Anthony, Lee, and Pinocchio as Queen Carlotta took a hold of Caitlin.

"Let go of her!" Estelle told Queen Carlotta.

"You'll stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" Queen Carlotta glared.

"Never!" Estelle glared back before she changed by magic into Princess Tutu.

* * *

Queen Carlotta glared before flinching from the transformation.

"Careful, Anthony!" Pinocchio cried out.

Anthony accidentally tripped and the sapphire fell out of his hand, coming near a hungry alligator.

"Don't you dare!" Lee told the hungry alligator.

The alligator was about to get it until Princess Tutu rushed over and saved the gemstone.

"Princess Tutu." Lee smiled to the sight.

"Got it." Princess Tutu smiled.

"Who's that?" Anthony asked.

"Hey, that must be my lunch." The alligator smirked to Princess Tutu.

"Give that to me at once!" Queen Carlotta sneered to the magical girl.

"Never!" Princess Tutu told her. She soon saw two guards about to grab her and the gem and where she soon saw where Caitlin was and knew exactly what to do.

"**I WANT THAT JEWEL!**" Queen Carlotta snapped.

Caitlin soon crawled off in front of a suit of armor and soon pushed it down.

"And down it goes." Pinocchio said.

The suit of armor soon crashed down onto a guard, knocking him out.

"Oh, way to go, Caitlin!" Sofia smiled.

"Yeah!" Pinocchio added.

Caitlin smiled back to them as that made her feel good inside before she giggled. "Fun!"

"You want a piece of me?" Princess Tutu glared at the guards. "I don't think so!" She soon tossed the gem to Caitlin as it landed on the ground, not shattering and soon slid down to the center of the room where Caitlin soon was.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad." she breathed in relief that the gem didn't shatter.

Caitlin looked to the gem before looking to a hole in the floor.

"Do it! Do it!" Queen Emma urged the baby girl.

Caitlin soon reached out and picked up the sapphire in her hand.

"Look, Caitlin, it's just like a puzzle; your favorite game." Lee smiled.

Caitlin looked excited about that as she took a look.

"Go fix the puzzle!" Lee smiled to her.

Caitlin soon got ready to do just that.

"Give it to me, my darling." Queen Carlotta told Caitlin.

"No!" Caitlin smirked.

"Remember, Caitlin, it's a puzzle." Lee smiled.

Caitlin soon came to the hole and put the sapphire in, and after she put it, in magic soon started to flow out.

"No!" Queen Carlotta shouted.

"Good girl!" Princess Tutu beamed to Caitlin.

Suddenly, Queen Carlotta and the guards turned into solid stone.

"Woooow!" Claire beamed from the magic.

"Pretty~" Caitlin cooed and clapped her tiny hands.

"Amazing." Pinocchio smiled.

"It's almost as magical as the Blue Fairy." Sofia smiled back to him.

"Yes, it is." Pinocchio beamed.

The two alligators soon had magic over them and they turned into kindhearted servants, and where something else magical happened as Caitlin and Claire's mother soon appeared by the same magic from the dream sapphire.


	6. Chapter 6

The others gasped from that as it was quite shocking.

"Who's that?" Pinocchio asked.

"That's Caitlin and Claire's mother, Miranda." Estelle replied.

"Miranda..." Sofia smiled to the name.

"Mom?" Claire asked out of confusion.

"What... Where... How... Where am I...?" Miranda asked herself, looking around.

"Oh, ma'am, I hope we didn't interrupt your meeting at work." Estelle frowned.

"No, actually, I was just on my way back home... Estelle... What's going on here?" Miranda asked the teenage girl.

"We're in a magical land, ma'am, and I have a quick question; did you used to have a locket when you were younger?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, why, yes, I did," Miranda smiled, almost nostalgically. "It was given to me from my grandmother when I was very young."

"Your grandmother?" Estelle asked.

"What was her name?" Lee added.

"Sara," Miranda smiled. "Claire and Caitlin really take a lot after her."

"Sara? But that's impossible, if that's true, then that must mean that we've gone back in time." Estelle said.

"Do you mean like this isn't a dream or something?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Nope." Estelle shook her head.

Miranda soon looked around her surroundings. "I used to daydream about stuff like this all the time when I was a little girl." she then smiled.

Caitlin cooed and reached out for her mother. Miranda soon picked up Caitlin.

"But this has to be a dream..." Claire said. "Isn't it?"

"I... I don't think it is..." Estelle said. "I don't know how this happened though."

"It must have been the locket or the dream sapphire." Sofia said.

"I'm not sure myself," Miranda replied. "Well... I'm glad to see that you girls are safe. Claire, you keeping an eye on your sister?"

"Yes, Mom, I am." Claire promised.

"She's really done a great job, ma'am." Estelle smiled to Miranda.

"She sure has." Sofia added.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked.

"Estelle's cousin." Claire said.

"Uh... Actually..." Estelle said before sighing. "Sofia isn't my cousin... I didn't find out about this until we found out what happened to Aunt Miranda's first husband and Uncle Roland's first wife, but... Sofia is my ancestor."

"Whoa." Claire said.

"Do you know what an ancestor is, Claire?" Estelle asked.

"Um... Is that like your family that came long before you?" Claire replied.

"Pretty much, yes," Estelle nodded. "Sofia was that for me, even if my brothers and I didn't know she was our ancestor at first. Her amulet sent her here too, Mrs. Carter."

"So I see... I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it..." Miranda replied. "That's quite the story though."

"So, what happens now?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, there must be a way to get this family back home." Sofia said.

"Yes, this is all very nice, but we should go home." Miranda agreed.

"Claire...?" Anthony called to the blonde girl and she turned around. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Anthony." Claire said.

The two shared a hug with each other as this was goodbye.

* * *

Estelle and Sofia's amulets both began to glow together.

"Estelle, I think it's time to go back home now..." Sofia said to her childhood best friend/descendant. "This was a lot of fun. It was just like old times."

"Sure was." Estelle smiled.

The two soon shared a goodbye hug.

"Uh... It was nice meeting you..." Lee said to the formerly wooden puppet boy.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Pinocchio replied.

* * *

After a short time, the group were soon sent back to where they were. Everyone soon looked around and they were back in the Hayden residence.

"Home sweet home." Miranda smiled.

"How was your interview, ma'am?" Estelle asked.

"Terrific!" Miranda smiled. "I should be getting a call back in about two or three days."

"That's great." Estelle smiled back.

"And how was everything over here?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, Mom, Lee and Estelle were great!" Claire beamed. "Especially Pinocchio and Sofia! Can Lee and Estelle babysit us all the time?"

"Yeah!" Caitlin added happily.

"Well..." Miranda said before looking to Estelle. "Would that be alright with you, dear?"

"Sure!" Estelle grinned once she earned a new client for her babysitting service.

"It's alright with me." Lee said.

"Sounds like a good deal," Miranda smiled to them. "Thank you so much, Lee and Estelle. It's often hard to find a babysitter to stay for Claire and Caitlin. I'm not sure why though, they're such good little girls."

"We know." Lee smiled back.

"I think you would really like Emmy." Estelle said to Claire.

"Who's Emmy?" Claire asked.

"She's another girl your age I babysit," Estelle smiled. "Her and her little brother, Max. I think you guys would become great friends."

"I think I've seen her in school." Claire replied.

"That's great." Lee smiled.

Miranda soon paid Estelle and Lee for their babysitting help. As they left, a new family was moving in.

"Ma'am, it looks like you have new neighbors." Lee said.

"Oh, we should go say hello," Miranda smiled to that. "It looks like they have kids too."

"Sure does." Estelle smiled back.

Estelle and Lee soon brought Claire outside to meet her new neighbors as the moving men took a bicycle out of the truck to the incoming young boy, and where they couldn't believe their eyes at who the young boy looked like.

* * *

"Hi, my name's Claire." The blonde girl smiled to him.

"I'm Tony Travers," The boy smiled back. "I just moved in."

_'He looks just like Anthony.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Claire and Tony became fast friends already, but Claire knew she knew him from somewhere, even if he might not know it himself. Estelle and Lee soon went back to their homes.

"I'll see ya later, okay, Lee?" Estelle smiled.

"Sure, Estelle," Lee smiled back. "Thanks for letting me help."

"Of course!" Estelle beamed as she went home.

The two teenagers went home after a rather fantastical babysitting adventure.

The End


End file.
